


In The Garden

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nothing will grow in their garden.





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Nothing will grow in their garden. Mama refuses water and sunshine with a steely gaze. She reserves those for her son, though she brings too much. 

Crawling and creeping over his neck and down his throat to shush him is easy. Cristina weeds until her hands are raw and the blisters have opened with blood and pus. Mama grows back resilient, immune to her methods. 

Meredith bandages her hands up. Fixing her is no new game. Even against an enemy as strong as mama. 

Burke grows in his garden, because mama allows him to. 

Nothing will grow in their garden.


End file.
